One Shot n1 : Goodbye my lover
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: John rentre plus tôt que prévu du show qui a été annulé. Il pense passer une soirée tranquille avec sa femme, Elisabeth mais un imprévu va tout changer... Je précise aussi que les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété et n'appartiennent qu'à la WWE. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ce que j'écris.


J'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'hommes, ceux qui s'immiscent dans les couples et les détruisent à coups de belles paroles. Ceux qui prennent du bon temps avec une femme puis la jettent comme un enfant qui jetterais un vieux jouet passé de mode. Ils consument une flamme ardente dans l'âme de leurs proies et les font monter au septième ciel, à partir de ce moment, s'en est fini pour elles : elles sont déjà prisent dans leurs filets.

Ces femmes qui, généralement, quittent leurs maris pour foncer droit dans le mur avec leur nouvel étalon qui ne les comblent que dans un domaine, en délaissant les sentiments.

Leur atout ? La connaissance de la psychologie féminine : ils savent ce qu'ils ont a dire pour les conquérir. Ils parviennent à maîtriser, à dompter chaque centimètre carré du cerveau de leur cible.

J'étais pourtant loin de me douter que Liz était de ce genre de femme qui se laisse influencer.

Il était 22 heures, le show avait été annulé : problème technique au niveau du ring. Ce dernier avait implosé sans raison apparente, je disposais alors de ma soirée de libre. J'étais alors rentré pour faire une surprise à celle qui partageais ma vie depuis plus de 10 ans au lieu d'aller boire un verre avec les gars. Certains qualifieront le lien qui m'unit a Liz de vulgaire ''amourette de lycée'' mais il est beaucoup plus fort que cela, du moins il l'était...

J'avais les clés dans la main droite, j'ouvris et entra dans la maison. Le bar en chêne massif se dressait devant moi et sur ma droite le grand escalier d'ébène menant à l'étage. Je me dirigea vers cet escalier afin de rejoindre Liz dans ses rêves, mais il y avait bel et bien deux paires de chaussures en bas des marches. Une paire d'escarpins noir que je reconnus de suite : ils appartenaient à Liz. Les mocassins en cuir brunâtre en revanche m'étaient inconnus, ils ne m'appartenaient pas.

-Peut-être est-ce ceux de son père. Me disais-je.

Je m'avança sans faire de bruit dans le couloir d'un gris bleuté jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, toujours aucune trace de beau-papa.

Sans hésiter, j'enfonça la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était là, dans notre lit, dans les bras d'un autre homme. Quelque chose venait de se briser en moi, comme si une partie de mon âme n'était plus, comme si une balle venait de me transpercer de part en part, je me sentais faible. Mes yeux venaient de s'ouvrir sur la triste réalité. Je m'étais toujours dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, que la femme qui partageait ma vie depuis tant d'années me serrais toujours fidèle mais voilà que ma vie prenait un tout autre tournant, un tournant auquel je n'avais encore jamais songé.

Elle tourna la tête, son ''homme'' aussi. Ils m'observèrent de la tête aux pieds. Lui m'avait reconnu. Elle ne paraissait pas gênée par le fait que je la voye nue se donnant à un autre homme, à un étranger. Comme pour me défier, il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et bomba le torse. Je ne pus me contenir, mon poing se crispa et vint s'écraser dans sa face. Son sourire avait disparu, il me jeta un regard noir avant de disparaître.

- Liz, c'est qui ce mec ?! M'écriais-je  
- Un collègue, Antonio, il est italien.  
- Ah ouai !? Et ça t'arrive souvent de te taper des collègues ?!  
- Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer avant demain...  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! Je me suis efforcé de rentrer de Los Angeles le plus rapidement possible quand j'ai su que le show était annulé, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?! Si j'étais pas rentré, tu me l'aurais caché longtemps ?! Elle est passée où la confiance qu'on avait établie ?! Et ça fait combien de temps que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ton Anthony !?  
- Antonio ! Et ça fait 6 mois... mais il est ... diffèrent ...  
- 6 mois ?! ... En quoi un italien narcissique blindé de thune est diffèrent !?  
- Je l'aime, lui ...

A ce moment, je m'effondra. Une larme perla sur ma joue. Je ne devais pas jouer au faible, je l'essuya donc rapidement et commença à m'en aller quand je me retourna brusquement pour un dernier face à face. Je voulais savoir, je devais savoir :

- Est-ce que tu m'as aimé Liz ? demandais-je du plus calmement que je le pus.  
- John ce n'est pas ça...  
- EST-CE QUE TU M'AS AIME !? hurlais-je cette fois.  
- Je sais pas John, je sais plus ! J'étais attiré par ton physique... L'amour, le vrai, c'est avec Antonio que je le vis...  
- L'argent et le physique, c'est donc tout ce que tu recherches !? Tu me dégoûte comme personne Liz ! J'étais sincère, je t'aimais vraiment, moi ! Je pensais avoir trouvé celle qui donnerais naissance à mon enfant, celle qui pleurerais sur ma tombe à ma mort, celle qui m'aimerait toujours !  
- John... je peux tout t'expliquer ! Se défendit-elle.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il me fallait du calme, de la solitude. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur une femme, même sur celle qui m'avait plus fait souffrir en une soirée que quiconque dans ma vie entière. Une chose était sûre : je ne voulais plus d'elle à mes côtés.

-Vas-t-en !

Elle me fixa, sans réaction. Elle resta de marbre devant mes paroles, rien ne l'avait touché.

Elle ne faisait que se voiler la face car au fond, elle savait pertinemment que cet ''Antonio'' ne lui offrirait rien d'autre qu'un bon coup et que, dès lors qu'elle ne le satisferai plus, il la lâcherait sans scrupules.

- VAS T-EN LIZ ! TU M'AS DÉTRUIT ! Répétais-je.

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Voilà le dernier souvenir qu'elle me laissait d'elle.

Je m'adossa au mur et me laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, accroupis.

Un homme se donne toujours une image forte, comme s'il est enveloppé dans une carapace protectrice mais nous sommes tout aussi sensible que n'importe qui.

Moi, John Cena, le visage de la WWE, pesant près de 120 kilos de muscles fondit en larmes devant une femme qui avait joué avec moi depuis le premier jour. Elle ne m'avait donc jamais aimé...

Mes larmes séchèrent, avec le temps, comme cristallisée sur mes joues. Je pris mon portable, fouilla dans les contacts et choisis Randy :

'' Mec, attends moi au pub, j'arrive. Les femmes, tu sais ce que c'est ... Il faut que j'oublie, il faut que je boive...''


End file.
